Evil In My Blood/Transcript
FLASHBACK-- CHAMBERLAIN COMPOUND [Some time before the events of ''It's Going Down, Charlie sits in a rocking chair in the baby's room, where she is writing a letter. Jake enters the room and leans in the doorway''] :Jake: Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors? So, who's the lucky recipient, then? smiles Jeffery? Or, Christopher? rolls her eyes at him Don't tell me it's me? both laugh I thought I was out of the running ages ago! :Charlie: laughs And the award for "Biggest Ego" goes to... [She gestures toward Jake, who continues to laugh. Suddenly, she groans when the baby starts to kick] :Charlie: Oh! [Jake walks toward Charlie, looking concerned] :Jake: How is our littlest wolf? :Charlie: Do you want to...? [She rubs her baby bump expectantly. Jake steps back, looking nervous, but Charlie gives him a look] :Charlie: Come on! [She gestures again to her belly. Jake reaches out and touches her abdomen, and he's startled when he feels the baby kick] :Charlie: laughs You feel that? [They both laugh in amazement, but after a moment, Jake suddenly feels awkward and stands up] :Jake: Right! I'll leave you to your secret letter, then! [Jake rushes off, and Charlie smiles as she thinks about Jake and the baby. In voiceover, Charlie narrates her letter as the scene cuts to Charlie giving birth with help from the witches] :Charlie: voiceover Dear Zoe...or Kaitlyn...or Angela. To my little girl. Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is. I never got to know my mother. I have no idea what she must have thought when she carried me. [In the present, Charlie, who is in the middle of labor, screams at Graysin as he stands around her] :Charlie: AHHHH! Let go of me, you bastard! :Charlie: voiceover So, I thought I'd write to you, so you can know how happy I am at this very moment. How much your father and I can't wait to meet you... [In the present, Jake limps into the hospital and finds the witches with Charlie, who is shocked and relieved to see him. Jake lunges toward one of the witch guards and rips his head off. Graysin telekinetically pin Jake to the wall] :Charlie: voiceover And, I want to make you a promise of three things that you will have that I never did: a safe home, someone to tell you that they love you every single day, and someone to fight for you, no matter what. [In the present, Jake fights against the spell pinning him to the wall, but he cannot get free. Graysin anchors the spell and go back to helping Charlie] :Jake & Charlie: AHHH! :Charlie: voiceover In other words, a family. So, there you go, baby girl. The rest, we're going to have to figure out together. I love you. Your mom. [Jake and Charlie watch fearfully as Graysin grabs the ceremonial athame that was used for the Harvest. Charlie continues to scream in agony and terror as Graysin turns to address both Charlie and Jake] :Graysin: You should know this brings me no joy. I promise I'll make it quick. [One of the witches covers Charlie's lower half with a sheet] :Graysin: Let's begin, shall we? TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS THE CHAMBERLAIN COMPOUND [Jeffery enters the compound's courtyard and is horrified to see all the dead and dying vampires laying around.] :Jeffery: Chris? sees that Chris is beaten and bloody and rushes over to him :Jeffery: What happened? :Christopher: and out of breath Jake... :Cole: interrupts They fought, and he got bit. :Jeffery: Chris... :Christopher: It's okay! I gave as good as I got. But, we need Jake's blood to heal. :Jeffery: You fought Jake-- did he bleed? :Christopher: I got him pretty good, yeah. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH is still in labor, and the witches, led by Graysin, assist Charlie in her birth. Charlie screams in agony :Jake: shouts I will bring hell to your daughter! :Graysin: Charlie One last push! Push! The baby's almost here! :Jake: shouts I will bathe in rivers of your blood! :Charlie: No! No! :Witch: I can see the baby! :Graysin: Push! Gently! Gently! :Jake: shouts You will die screaming! exhausted, falls backward just as the baby is born :Graysin: There! Jake and Charlie stop screaming once they see their baby. One of the witches helps cut the umbilical cord, and Graysin wraps the baby in a blanket :Graysin: You have a beautiful baby daughter. and Jake stare in shock :Graysin: We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky-- :Charlie: --Please. Please, can I hold her? brings the baby over so Charlie can hold her. Charlie is amazed by the sight of her daughter. She looks up at Jake and manages a small smile before kissing her daughter on the forehead. Suddenly, Graysin grabs Charlie by the hair, pulls her head back, and slits her throat with the knife. Charlie gasps :Jake: NOOOOOO! falls backward, and the witches grab the baby before leaving the church :Jake: AGHHHHHHHH! the witches leave, Graysin twists his wrist, which causes Jake to fall to the floor, weakened. He looks up at Charlotte's dead body above him in horror ST. ANNE'S CHURCH time later, Christopher bursts into the church and looks around desperately :Christopher: CHARLIE! stops dead in his tracks, panting and out of breath as a result of the werewolf bites, and struggles to focus his vision. Eventually, he sees that Jake is sitting at the sacristy with Charlotte's head resting in his lap. Jake is near tears. Christopher approaches them with a horrified look on his face :Christopher: No. No, no. No... falls to his knees next to Charlie and realizes that she's dead :Jake:numbly She's gone. starts to cry, which causes Jake to start to cry as well :Jake: You've been bitten. Here. bites into his wrist and offers it to Christopher. Christopher is stunned by this display of kindness lays Charlotte's body back onto the table at the sacristy while Jake sits nearby :Christopher: distraught How? :Jake: numbly I was bested. face goes from an expression of horror to one of fury :Christopher: quietly You were bested. Huh. walks toward Jake and stares at him furiously You were BESTED? looks at him in shock at his loss of temper, and Christopher shouts in exasperation My invincible brother! pulls himself weakly to his feet and looks Christopher in the eyes :Jake: They took the baby. But there's still time. We can save her. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Christopher rush around the cemetery in an attempt to figure out where the witches are keeping the baby :Christopher: frantically The tombs are empty. The grounds are deserted. She's NOT HERE! :Jake: This is the only place they can be! We'll keep searching. :Christopher: They are NOT HERE, JACOB! We're wasting time! :Jake: The Harvest was here! The Reaping was here! They're about to perform a ritual which will feed their ancestors for centuries! Ancestors who are buried HERE! stops talking when he notices an angel statue on top of one of the tombs and sighs in frustration :Jake: This statue-- we've passed by this three times, all whilst going in the same direction. and Christopher brainstorm silently as they examine the various tombs near them :Christopher: They've fabricated some kind of illusion. vamp-speeds to the top of the tomb with the angel statue and tries to get a better view of the cemetery. When he looks out, there seem to be an infinite number of tombs, stretching out to make the cemetery appear to be endless, and his eyes widen in horror :Jake: That's one word for it. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Christopher are still walking through the maze illusion in the cemetery, using a stone like a piece of chalk in order to mark the tombs that they pass :Jake: sighs It's ingenious. I can see them, I can feel them, and yet they are not real. is still visibly distraught as he runs his hands through his hair :Christopher: There has to be a way. Even if we could just push through-- :Jake: --What we need to do is focus. :Christopher: his temper My only focus right now is that baby and her safety, do you understand me? This-- all of this-- this is the world that you created, Jacob. :Jake: Brother-- :Christopher: All of your scheming, the enemies that you have made every single day of your miserable life-- what results did you expect? That your child would be born into a happy life? That the mother would be alive to know her daughter? That we could live and thrive as some- as some sort of family? :Jake: That was your fantasy, brother, not mine! :Christopher: enraged NO, brother! This was our hope. This was our family's hope. begins to hyperventilate and stops to try to catch his breath :Christopher: And now she is gone. voice becomes softer Do you understand? I let this person in. I let her in! tries to hold back his tears, but ultimately fails :Christopher: I don't let people in! You knew this. You've taken her from me! I needed her, and you've broken me. :Jake: You can tell your niece how much you cared for her mother when we save her. ST. ANNE'S CHURCH body is still laying on the table at the sacristy where Christopher left her. Her neck looks as though it has healed. Suddenly, she awakens with a gasp and grabs her throat. As she sits up, she's overwhelmed with flashbacks of being in labor, the baby being born, Jake being pinned to the wall, and Graysin slitting her throat. She realizes that the baby is still alive, but has been taken by the witches, and she calms herself down before leaving to find her LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- TOMB some hidden tomb full of lit candles, Graysin, dressed in a white suit, sets the swaddled baby in a basket. Behind him, two witches, also in white , watch him. Graysin looks up and through the skylight to determine the time of day :Graysin: The moon has almost faded from the morning sky. grabs the ceremonial athame from the table I need to prepare. :Witch: He'll go through with it. The ancestors promised him his daughter's life. :Witch 2: What about their promise to us? Four Harvest girls sacrificed, four girls returned. But her friends hijack it, and our friends have to stay dead? I hope he doesn't go through with it. Then, you and I can do what the Ancestors want and drag Graysin back to where he came from. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- ALTAR walks down between rows of tombs to the front steps of the lycée, upon which a stone table has been set up to serve as their altar. Lit torches line the aisle as she lays the athame onto the altar. The witches follow behind him carrying the baby in the basket in their arms. Once at the altar, they each take their places-- Graysin behind the altar and looking out toward the aisle while the witches stand on his left and ride side, respectively. On the altar is a circle made of salt, with designs made within it's lines :Graysin: It's time. lifts the baby into the air, while the witches hold up their hands toward the baby and begin their spell Graysin and the Witches: unison Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- TOMBS and Christopher are breaking their way through the illusion by destroying the tombs. When they reach a room full of candles, they stop and catch their breath : Christopher: sighs We've passed through here twice already. We're running out of time. punches through a wall in anger and frustration : Jake: Then we move faster. marks the wall with a third tally using a large rock just as a familiar female voice calls out from behind them : Charlotte: Or smarter. and Jake freeze when they hear her voice, and turn to see the source of the sound. Hayley stands in the doorway, dazed and exhausted-looking : Christopher: Charlotte. and Jake are shocked to see her. Christopher rushes over to touch her face to make sure she isn't an illusion : Christopher: How are you here? : Charlotte: and numbly I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger... I knew what I needed. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby. looks confused, but Jake realizes what has happened : Jake: You died with the baby's blood still in your system. turns to Christopher She's in transition. : Christopher: horrified Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive. : Jake: overwhelmed To be reborn a hybrid. : Charlotte: I don't care about me. I'm gonna go find our daughter. leaves, and Christopher and Jake rush after her LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- ALTAR leads Christopher and Jake through the maze of tombs in the cemetery's illusion toward her and Jake's daughter. Meanwhile, Graysin continues his spell around the baby : Graysin and Witches: unison Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous. holds the athame above the baby, preparing to complete the sacrifice The Chamberlain Compound pulls himself up from the floor in the study and gasps as he's brought back to life LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- ALTAR Christopher, and Jake are still searching through the cemetery for the baby. Graysin is about to sacrifice the baby : Graysin and Witches: unison Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous. Christopher and Jake turns a corner and see Graysin holding a knife above the baby's head : Charlotte: NOOO! picks up an urn and lobs it at the witches, which slams against Graysin's hand and knocks the athame onto the ground. The three run toward them, so the other witches hold each other's hands and channel the ancestors' power to throw them backwards while Graysin goes to find the athame : Witch 1: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... : Witch 2: You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all! they continue to use magic against them, Christopher and Jake can see that hundreds and hundreds of the dead witches have come together to protect them as they complete their sacrifice LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- ALTAR Jake, and Christopher are still fighting against the witches' magic. Jake and Charlotte each run in opposite directions, while Christopher continues to rush straight towards them, in hopes of overpowering them finds Graysin picking up the athame, and starts to fist-fight him to keep him from using it against the baby. She once again knocks the knife out of his hand and into the ground gets cornered by the spirits, who telekinetically throw Jake into a tomb, shattering it knocks Graysin down and runs toward the baby, but Graysin casts a pain infliction spell on Charlotte, which makes her fall onto her knees. Meanwhile, the witches are still using their powers combined powers to channel the full strength of the ancestors fights to get close enough to them to get the baby. Jake pulls himself out of the tomb and angrily rushes toward the action : Witches: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... sees a wrought iron fence, and breaks off one of the spikes. He throws it forcefully toward, which impales him through the stomach and kills him, breaking the connection that he had to the ancestors quickly runs to grab the athame to finish the sacrifice herself. Jake vamp-speed toward her, but he uses his magic to block them using a wall of fire : Charlotte: Noooo! continues the pain infliction spell to prevent her interference. Just as he is about to sacrifice the baby, he's hit with the Devil's Star, which embeds itsef in his stomach. His body becomes covered in cuts, and he coughs up blood before falling to the ground. Jake and Charlotte turn around to see that Christopher was the one who saved the baby. Before they can say anything, Christopher vamp-speeds to the baby, and then vamp-speeds away with it. Jake follows after him The Chamberlain Compound enters the compound to find all of the bitten vampires dead and strewn across the courtyard. Christopher is holding the baby in his arms as he sits by the fountain, waiting for him : Jake: Looks like the wolves came back and finished what they started. baby stirs and coos, and Christopher stares down at her, then Christopher looks at him weakly, but Jake just laughs and shrugs before holding out his wrist to him : Jake: Here. looks at him sympathetically and kneels in front of him : Jake: You saved my child's life, Chris. For that, you deserve this. holds out his wrist, and Christopher bites into it and drinks his blood : Jake: We will take down whoever brought this upon us, I swear it. looks up at Jake in shock, finally healing. Jake looks at his daughter in awe and relief : Jake: May I? hands him the baby, and he takes her : Jake: Shhhh. Oh! Hey! Hey there. baby looks over at Christopher, and he smiles from joy. They laugh. Behind them, hiding in the shadows, Hectate is watching them and holding the indestructible white oak stake The Chamberlain Compound is holding the swaddled baby as he stands in the baby's nursery. He lays her down in her crib and watches her with interest. Hectate climbs up the stairs with the stake. Hectate is about to walk in the nursery when he freezes, blocked by an invisible barrier. When Jake walks out of the nursery and into the hallway to investigate, Hectate is gone LAFAYETTE CEMETERY-- TOMBS and Charlotte are shackling Genevieve in one of the tombs to get information from her : Christopher: furiously Why? : Graysin: The Ancestors left me no choice-- : Christopher: appalled You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby for more power? : Graysin: No, not just power! It was the Ancestors' decree. It was her decree. grabs Graysin roughly by the face and forces him to look at him in the eyes : Christopher: It was whose decree? : Graysin: weakly I'm surprised you have to ask. laughs darkly After all, you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her on Los Angeles soil. lets go of him, visibly disgusted, when he realizes who she's talking about. Charlotte, too, seems to have figured it out as well : Charlotte: stunned Esther. : Christopher: So, not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood. : Graysin: anxiously This isn't the end. As long as that child lives, the witches of Los Angeles will never stop coming for it. starts to cry Esther will never stop coming for it. It has been decreed-- your baby will be consecrated among her ancestors. She will not live. and Christopher just glare at her. Graysin begins to bleed from her eyes : Graysin: They're coming for me, I can feel it. I failed them. Understand-- I just wanted to live. Tell Jake... I'm sorry. starts to choke up blood. Christopher watches him for a moment before sighing and stabbing him in the stomach with the athame and cutting his abdomen open : Christopher: furiously I'm not. walks out of the tomb, as Charlotte follows behind him. Graysin dies, still restrained by his wrists against the wall The Chamberlain Compound and Charlotte sit in Charlotte's room, while Charlotte sits with the baby in the rocking chair in the nursery, located right off of her bedroom : Jake: We should have felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death. And now she has control of the witches. They will never stop. : Christopher: No. : Jake: Charlotte and the child are wolf royalty, and as such, they are a threat. to the brothers, Charlotte is listening to them talk from the nursery : Jake: They will never be safe. pauses for a beat What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother. sighs in frustration, clearly feeling guilty : Jake: sadly I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me. : Christopher: Then we will arm ourselves! Brother, we have fought every adversary in this town, and we have won. And we'll fight them again, no matter who they are! We will make this home a fortress. : Jake: his voice I will not have her live her life as a prisoner. : Christopher: Then we leave here, together. All of us. : Jake: Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us! They will hunt her. She has inherited all of our enemies with none of our defenses. : Christopher: So, whether we stay, or we leave-- we condemn her. suddenly appears in the doorway with the baby in her arms : Charlotte: There's a third option. I grew up in a warzone. and Christopher looks surprised as they turn to face Charlotte, who looks wrecked : Charlotte: My parents thought they could protect me. But, in the end, they were slaughtered, and I spent my childhood alone and unloved. looks down at her daughter and smiles at her, while trying to hold back tears : Charlotte: I made a promise, to my baby, and to myself, that she would not grow up like I did. That she would grow up safe, and loved. And yet, here she is, on her first day in this world, with a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing her-- starts to stutter as she cries--'' : Charlotte: And a-a mother who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid. And I'm the one who loves her the most. ''and Christopher just look at her, saddened and devastated by their current situation : Charlotte: I think the only thing to do is... send her away... while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made. : Christopher: No! This is insane. You heard Graysin-- so long as she lives, that baby will be hunted. suddenly stands and joins Charlotte and the baby in the doorway : Jake: Not if no one knows she lives. : Christopher: confused What is it you intend to do, brother? : Jake: Whatever it takes to save our family. Closing Montage and Jake continue their conversation over a montage of clips to wrap everything up the nursery, Charlotte packs up the baby's bag with the letter she wrote to her. Christopher helps her lift the baby out of her cradle and into her arms. Charlotte looks away as Christopher gently sticks the baby's finger with a pin to release a large drop of blood. Reluctantly, Charlotte kisses the blood off of her finger to complete her transition crowd of people gather for a candlelight vigil for the deceased community members. Christopher and Charlotte arrive to set a bouquet of flowers by Baby Chamberlain's spot on the memorial wall : Jake: voiceover They will be watching us. All of them. The three of us leaving together will draw too much attention. I will go alone. Take your mourning public when I am gone. : Christopher: voiceover I don't imagine that will be too difficult. Grief, after all, is grief. watch as Charlotte approaches the memorial. She breaks down in tears and kisses her fingertips before touching them to the plaque that announces the baby's "death." Christopher, who has been standing behind her, holds out a hand to Charlotte, who finally stands up and takes it a country road, Jake sits on the hood of his SUV, holding his swaddled daughter, as he waits for the person who is taking in the baby for them : Christopher: voiceover In what world will she be safe without her father? Who can protect her better than we? : Jake: voiceover There is one person. car pulls up to Jake, and Christopher gets out. When he sees his brother and his newborn niece, he smiles. Jake smiles back before greeting him : Jake: Christopher. gently touches the baby, and stares at her in wonder : Christopher: Oh, she looks like her mother. smiles Maybe there is a God after all. : Jake: laughs Well, she has a hint of the devil in her eyes. That's all me. beat I need you to cast a cloaking spell. : Christopher: I'll do it. : Jake: No one can ever find her. : Christopher: I know what to do, Jay. both look at the baby holds up the baby to get a last look at her before she leaves with Christopher, and lowers his voice to a whisper as he says goodbye : Jake: This city would have seen you dead. But, I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down, just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. looks horrified, but Jake just looks devastated : Jake: the baby You will return to me. kisses his daughter on the forehead and the cheek before handing her to his brother. Then, he gives Christopher and the baby the tiny wooden knight that he carved for Christopher a 1,000 years ago, which causes Christopher to grab his hand and start to cry : Jake: In spite of our differences, Christopher, there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life. hugs Christopher and kisses him on the cheek : Jake: Be happy, little brother. : Christopher: smiles She will be happy, Jay. I promise. smile at each other What's her name? : Jake: for a moment Rose. Her name is Rose. starts to cry. Christopher leaves to put the baby in his car, as Jake watches END CREDITS Category:Season One Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide